


Make Me Sway

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, Stobotnik!!!, Tango, also michael buble is god, dancing queen, saucy???, they're jamming!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stone had always admired Robotnik's ability to get lost in his music, but he never expected to get taken along for the ride.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Make Me Sway

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fic is inspired by the song "sway" by michael buble, and now that i can't get the song out of my head, i'm writing a short, sweet and sorta tender but saucy stobotnik fic about it! everyone thank my big brain for thinking about this in the shower,,,

Stone couldn't help but watch in fascination as Robotnik spun and swayed, an amused smile on his face.

The agent was hidden in the far corner of the doctor's lab as music thumped all around him, the walls humming with the vibrations. Technically, he wasn't allowed inside of _Robotnik Labs_ unless Robotnik gave him permission, but he wasn't exactly the law-abiding lackey that his boss wanted him to be.

It was embarrassing to admit, but this was his guilty pleasure; sneaking into the laboratory and just watching as the doctor forgot the world existed for an hour or so, completely letting his _Tunes of Anarchy_ take him away. He was just so carefree, and Stone admired that. Yes, the fact that he was carefree probably came from his god complex, but he didn't care. He loved it. He loved how something as simple as some rhythmic noise could cause Robotnik to loosen up.

That didn't mean he was a good dancer. He was absolutely terrible at it, but hey, who was Stone to judge? He hadn't danced in years. He'd never even had the thought of interrupting him, let alone join the man. Agent Stone had been trained to just sit and watch, and that's exactly what he was content with doing.

Though there _was_ that urge to just say something, anything, but he'd learned to ignore urges like that in his years of bodyguarding.

So he would just watch and wait until he stopped, and then he'd leave, as quiet as he'd come in.

In truth, Robotnik was completely aware that Stone was in the room with him. He just chose not to acknowledge it.

Strangely, it was comforting to have another presence in the room. Specifically, it was comforting to have _Stone's_ presence in the room. He was so used to having the agent by his side, and though he didn't speak with him during these periods, he knew the man was admiring him from afar. He was just nervous; the sensors in his gloves kept track of the agent's heart rate and perspiration stats, and they showed an evident spike in anxious feelings.

_Well, we'll see how much it takes for him to loosen up,_ he thought, an idea popping into his head as he paused the music.

With a swish of his coat, Robotnik turned in the direction Stone was standing and looked him dead in the eyes, seeing his jaw drop and hearing him faintly begin to stutter. With a little glance over his shoulder, the doctor picked a song, the introduction playing just long enough for him to step over to Stone.

"How did you know?" The agent asked, clearly confused.

Robotnik just offered his hand, the grin across his face making it clear that he was satisfied with this reaction.

_"When marimba rhythms start to play,_

_dance with me,_

_make me sway..."_

"That's no matter. Have you ever tangoed before, Stone?"

Stone didn't have a chance to answer before Robotnik took his hand, pulling him to the middle of the lab floor. The agent practically tripped over his own feet as the doctor held his hand an arm's length away, letting Stone regain balance before doing something that would probably leave the agent in a stupor for a while.

Robotnik pulled Stone in, his ass pressed against the doctor's waist, one of the older man's hands wrapped across his chest with the other on his waist. In rhythm with the song, he stepped to the side, barely letting Stone follow as he spun him out again. 

_Alright, Aban,_ he thought to himself, looking Robotnik dead-on in the eyes, the pair circling each other in anticipation. _You took tango lessons back in, what, 2010? 10 years ago..._

He remembered taking lessons with his at-the-time girlfriend, dropping them about a year after because he and her had broken up. _She didn't have the things I needed._ Looking back, he realized that that was because he was actually not interested in women at all, so... good on him.

Anyhow. The matter at hand.

He couldn't help but let a smirk split open across his face, pulling himself in and taking a grip of one of Robotnik's shoulders, keeping his hand in his and leading now. The doctor looked a bit surprised, but allowed it; they took a few more steps, leading to Robotnik licking his top lip and spinning Stone around, now with his hands back on his hips, his head rested just next to the agent's on his shoulder.

When Stone turned his head, they were mere inches apart, which led to both the feeling of butterflies in his stomach and the color in his face turning to scarlet.

**_I could kiss him right now._ **

Before any more thinking, Stone spun again, wrapping his leg quickly around the doctor's waist and slinging an arm around the back of his neck. Now it was the doctor's turn to flush. It was slight, but Agent Stone had learned to pick these things up a while ago.

Ivo smiled and, in turn, put his own arm around the agent's waist and spun, his coat waving behind him as he lifted Stone just above the ground.

And for a second, Aban Stone was convinced that he saw a sort of love grow on Robotnik's face, because he smiled and the man smiled back.

_Pure bliss._

Then, he was on the ground, and the doctor had one gloved hand on his face, the other wrapped around his hips. 

_"Like a flower bending in the breeze,_

_bend with me, sway with ease,_

_When we dance you have a way with me,_

_stay with me, sway with me."_

The silence between the pair was not a bad one, but a loud one. There was a lot of unsettled tension, unspoken thoughts, and heavy breathing on both their parts, and Robotnik wouldn't have it any other way.

_**My mind is telling me it's wrong, but... oh, what the fuck. I'll leave my mind alone for a second.** _

And so, with a gentle squeeze of Agent Stone's hips, he pulled the man in and kissed him, hoping his slightly ravenous advance wouldn't scare him away.

In fact, it did the complete opposite. Stone kissed back, wrapping his leg around the back of the doctor's own.

_I really need to pick some tango lessons up again,_ Stone thought, shedding his jacket and feeling Robotnik move to dim the lights.


End file.
